bloody misfits
by love death live hell
Summary: Kagome had something happen to her and now shes no longer happy now shes a bloody misfits she also has a band named bloody misfits kagome has secrets not even her best friends kknow and shes not yet ready to tell so read and find otu what they are PS i kn
1. problems at the start

**A/N: I know that I have another story I havnt been working on but I dont have n e more ideas for it but this one is an old one I've had for a while and I decided I was writing it and am going to pu**t **it on fanfiction so I am here ya know I hope you like it.**

**Title: Bloody Misfits**

**Chapter 1**

**by: well me**

**declaimor: do not own but if so then i would be married to sesshoumaru and have lots and lots of pups.**

Once upon a time there lived a punk princess. She is emotionless never smiles but every once and a while she will smirk but only when shes going to kill someone. The one thing that will get her soooo mad is when people thought they knew her, which happens all the time thus her hating everyone save a few choice people, the reason for this is cause no one knew anything about her no one not even her so called 'family'. Okay so the whole princess thing well im lieing about that I'll tell you the real story now ok.

A girl about the age of 18 was lying on her bed stairing at her black and blue walls. Her name well it's Kagome no she has no last name she use to until... well you'll see. Kagome was special, no not special ED , special as in magic or demonic wise. But I will tell you about that later also.

As Kagome lay there onher bed she was thinking about what happen to her 5 years ago. While thinking about her past a lone tear slid down her deathly pale cheek. The freaky thing about it was that the tear was that of blood. That lone bloody tear is the only real emotion,other than her rare smirks, that she's shown in five years. suddenly there was a knock on he door. hurridly Kagome whiped away the bloody lone tear.

"Come in." Was Kagomes angelic but emotionless reply."I can't the door is locked." a very male voice said on the other side of the door. As this was said Kagome unlocked the door telepathically. the boy tried again and it opened.

"Kagome, my friends are coming over and i know you said i cant use your bands instrumentsbut... PLEASE!" Her older 'brother' Souta asked. "Souta the last time I let you I had to get a new Amp so the answere is 'NO' now out." Kagome remembered that day the most. Her band, Bloody Misfits, had a gig and though hes older by 1 hour Souta managed to blow out her amp.

After Souta left she called up her best friend and band mate, Sango.

**RING**

**RING**

"Hello, Sango speaking." Sango's reply was heard. "Hey, Sango , band practice call everyone and tell them." Kagome hung up not even waiting for a reply.

Her, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kikyou were all in a band. They've been the 'Bloody Misfits' for a year now. their so called maneger is one named 'Inuyasha'. though they've only had the band for a year they've been friends for 6 years. Her friends watch as she turned from 'Happy-go-lucky-braceface-kagome' to a 'punk princess' as everyone liked to call her. as for the just hanging up she and her friend did that all the time.

Not only 15 minutes after talking to Sango the door bell rang. When Kagome answered the door 5 people fled in and headed to the basement slash practice room.

"So Kags whats the sudden urge to practice hmm." her lecherouse (sp?) friend Miroku asked. Kagome noticed Miroku wearing black baggy pants with a few pockets here or there, along with a purple shirtthat said 'I'm innocient... fair maiden will you do me the honnor and bare my child.' he also had a purple bandana around his head, tied at the nape of his neck where is dragen tale ponie tale was tied, also saying 'HENTIA'

"Souta wanted to use the instruments and though i ought to get to them first 'cause he never listens." Came Kagomes angelic emotionless reply. "plus remember last time?" Everyone winced at that memory.

"Right. So lets do 'Turn away' first." Kikyou said. She was wearing black baggy pants and a crimson shirt that said 'Walking dead. Bitch'. "then we should do 'keep away'." Sango churped up. Sango was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a black shirt with 'Slayer of all lechers and hentias' in crimson letters that looklike their dripping blood. "After should be 'lost innocients'." Shippo piped in. he was wearing black baggy pants with a green shirt that read 'FOX FIRE' in blue flames. "Yeah those are all good." Inuyasha finally spoke. He was wearing black baggy pants with a red shirt that says 'Half demon, but Half bad ass human.' and a cap **(just so i dont confuse you guys they are all demons kagome well i guess i'll tell you shes a dragon, sango is a neko demon, shippo fox of course, inuyasha half inu of course, miroku is a inu full and finally kikyou is a half inu half neko in other words an outcast. OH AND ALSO KAGOME THERES SOMTHING ELSE ABOUT KAGOME YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER.) **

Inuyasha looked at Kags and saw what she was wearing. she was wearing slightly tight black pants with a purple plad short skirt over the pants with a black shirt that read 'break my heart once shame on you, break my heart twice shame on me but break my heart the third time I'm gonna have to kill someone' in a crimson lettering with a broken crimson heart on the back that was dripping blood with a dagger going across it that read 'KAGOME' the dagger was dripping blood also. she was also wearing black and purple arm warmers with multiple black spiked bracelets and snap bracelets also.

"Lets get started." Kagome said takeing her place as head guitarest and singer.

**READ OR DIE JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW KAGOME AND SOUTA ARE TWINS OK THANKS**

**ok well im going to end it there cause well i dont want yo tell you the songs right now so i will update sooooo soon trust me**

**well i just want to know if i did ok and tell me if i made n e mistakes so i can fix them so review and tell me if you liked**

**OH AND THE BAND AND SONGS ARE ALL MINE! ask before you use them please :)**


	2. another problem

**A/N: ok im back and im going to make this chappy longer so here goes nothing **

**title: bloody misfits**

**chapter 2**

**by: THE ONE THE ONLY me**

**declaimor: dont own **

A couple of days later it was monday and they had to go to school.

"GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT COULD MY DAY GET ANY BETTER!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha whats wrong it was only a phone call. What did your rents say?" Kagome calmlyasked...as usual.

"my idiotic brother is coming back from bording school and is coming to this school." inuyasha said a little calm this time. what really ticked inuyasha off was that he remembered when Kagome had a crush on his idiotic brother. true his brother was only a year older than him but he got held back for getting expelled so now hes going to be stuck with his brother for a whole freaking year then theres college. 'GRRRR MY LIFE JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER. I dont care if he likes Kagome I like kik but I dont want kags to get hurt and I know Sess will do that.'

"Hello Kagome i miss seeing you though it seems you have changed since i was 14 no more perky perky. what happen?" a smooth emotionless voice said from behind Kagome.

"why hello Sesshoumaru-san. yes i have changed im as you can see emotionless it happen two days after you left. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SESSHOUMARU I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT WITH YOU THERE WHY?" kagome said in an emotionless voice during the first part but the last came out in sobs/screams. Everyone was shocked they have never seen this much emotion from Kagome since IT happen. when Kagome said all of this and started to brake down sesshoumaru took her into his arms to make sure she wouldnt hurt herself.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru using her black dragons wings to fly away. "DONT FUCKING FALLOW ME ANY OF YOU!" Kagome yelled down to everyone. no one really heard her cause they were shocked with they saw blood on kagomes face and blood where sess had her head in his chest. What was all on everyones mind was 'bloody tears havnt been seen since the last fallen angel. BUT SHE CANT BE!'

Sesshoumaru knew where Kagome went but didnt go after her cause he knew she could kick his ass anytime (**SHOCK HE ACCUALLY SAID OR KNOWS SOMEONE ELSE COULD BEAT HIM IN BATTLE!**)

"Sesshoumaru-sama just know it wasnt your fault as to what happen to Kagome. She just needed you and couldnt get to you. She will tell you what happen to her when she is ready but if I may say so myself I suggest you stay away from Kags for a while ok?" Miroku said and asked and informed Sesshoumaru.

"I will take your advise my friend I will head it will all my heart. for when you love someone as much as I do, just to let you know you tell no one of what im saying or I shall kill you, you make sacrifices." Sesshoumaru said with as much emotion as he was willing to give for Miroku was one of Sesshoumaru's best friends.

"My friend I speak nothing of this to n e one for I know you could kill me ten times over." Miroku said with a little laugh. "Now lets go get your schedual so we can get to class." Miroku said " Kagome will be in by 2nd period dont worry" As an after thought Miroku added this line for Sesshoumarus well fair. they both went to the office and got his schedual and they had all the same classes.

**With Kagome**

'Kagome damnit why did you let your emotions go it was only Sesshoumaru' Kagome scolded herself while putting her emotionless mask back on and leaving it on forever more. All the while telling herself that she will stay away from Sesshoumaru for good or for a long long long time. Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for 2nd period and shes always there for 2nd period the only reason is cause she has outcast class. the class is for those who are outcast in the demon and human world and she was the only one in that class so she basically has it as a freeclass time.

Kagome headed back so she can get to class in time.

"HEY KAGOME OVER HERE!" yelled sango from accross the room. Sango was with the rest of the gang even Sesshoumaru was with them.

After Kagome flew over to the hang on her crimson wings that are slightly diffrent from the dragon ones. All of the gang were confused about the wings cause they know that shes a dragon but these wings arnt dragon wings they are slightly diffrent but the dragon are black and these are crimson like blood.

"Hey Kagome whats with the wings they are totaly diffrent from the dragon ones you have." Inuyasha was the first one to come out of his shock and decided to ask cause no one else was going to afraid of what Kagome was going to do to them if they do. When Inuyasha said that they were diffrent Kagoem looked at her wings and went even more pale than before if that was posible.

"OH SHIT FUCKING A THIS CANT BE HAPPENING NOT NOW FUCKING FATHER YOU COULD HAVE WATED TILL I ACCUALLY TURNED 18 YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kagome yelled to the sky while her wings turned back to her black dragon wings. after all of this happen Kagome appoligised to them telling them that she couldnt tell them what was happening to her right now.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT INUYASHAS PLACE**

Everyone decided they wanted to go to Inuyashas place after school so here they were sitting in the basement listening to a CD they burned of there songs.

"Hey guys why dont we go club hoppin its monday sooooo...NEVER MIND!." sango the idiot said this.

"Sango could you be more of an idiot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah i could be more of an idiot and you've seen it Inuyasha mutface." everyone laughed at this when sango said it.

A fight started to brake out and of course it was between Inuyasha and Sango they did not get along one bit since Inuyasha broke Kagomes heart a little back.

"FUCKING STOP THE DAMN FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS IF YOU DONT SIT DOWN AND CALM DOWN I WILL USE MY MAGIC ON YOU TWO AND MAKE YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER REALLY REALLY MUCH!" Kagome said. and no she did not yell she just used a really damn scaring voice one that meant death if you know what i mean and she was deadly calm so everyone knew what that meant oh and the sit word sent Inuyasha flying to the ground she put the beads on one year ago cause Inuyasha was acting up. after this was said Inuyasha and Sango sat down well Inuyasha did once the spell wore off.

"Ok thanks." Kagome said calmly then she got and idea. " Now who wants to watch Excercism(sp?) of Emily rose?" Kagome asked everryone including Sesshoumaru though she hated him very very much and she will for a long long long long time.

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME " Everyone yelled at once.

Kagome put the movie in and sat down inbetween Sango and Inuyasha on the couch. the oder of where they were all sitting on the couch, by the way that couch is very very long it can hold everyone, Inuyasha at the end Kagome by him, Sango by Kagome, Miroku by Sango, Shippo by Miroku, Kikyou in Inuyashas lap and Sesshoumaru on a chair next to the fire place which is lit since it was cold right now.

right after the movie was finished Sango ended up in Mirokus lap in which miroku didnt mind and Kagome ended up sleeping seeing as to this movie was to boring to her. Kagome woke up right at the end of the movie and took the movie out of the DVD thingy and saw that it was 12 at night.

"Hey guys im going to call my mom and spend the night in my room here ok?" Kagome asked well basically Sesshoumaru since Inuyasha was asleep, fell asleep when the movie ended.

"Sure, Kagome, its fine with me and im sure Inuyasha wont mind since he wont know seeing as him and his i guess girlfriend are asleep along with the other three." Sesshoumaru said handing her his blue, black and silver flip phone for her to call her rents _its not like they would care_ thought kagome but she called any way.

After she hung up with her mom Kagome handed his phone back. "Thanks and i love the phone have to get myself one." She said after giving it to him and went to sleep in her room after leaving.

**I KNOW IT MIGHT BE SHORT BUT DEAL I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS ON HOW I DID CAUSE I ALREADY HAVE THE OTHER CHAPPY DONE**

**P.S. I KNOW I MIGHT HAVE MADE SOME MISTAKES IN NAMES BUT THATS HOW I SPELL THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTER AND IM MAKING SOME OOC AND IM ADDING A CHARACTER**

**BYE BYE AND REVIEW!**


	3. jokes and maybe hope

**OK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HERES THE THIRD CHAPPY BUT JUST TO TELL YOU NOT MUCH WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER 'CAUSE WELL STUFF IS HAPPENIN AND I CANT THINK STRIAGHT AND I HAVNT SLEPT IN TWO DAYS SO BARE WITH ME AND INJOY.**

**title: bloody misfits**

**Chapter 3**

**declaimor: do not own GOD IM NOT GOING TO SAY IT N E MORE ITS ANNOYING (people in gray BORING suits came out with red eyes) OK OK I WILL!**

The next day Kagome wasnt up yet and everyone else was so Sesshoumaru decided to wake her up his way. everyone cringed when they heard what he was going to do to Kagome but they new he was going to get it when Kagome woke up hehe.

moments later you could see sesshoumaru walk upstairs with a pale of very very red water yup it was koolaid. Sesshoumaru got to Kagomes room and snuck, having a evil smirk on the whole time, into her room to see Kagome with her black dragon wings showimg behind her back. Sesshoumaru smirked and went to poor the koolaid on Kagome and almost did but the koolaid just happen to come back at him full force.

"SESSHOUMARU TAISHO YOUVE BEEN DRENCHED IN YOUR OWN PRANKS!" Kagome yelled out so everyone in the hallway could here aparently Kagome used her elemental (sp?) power to make the koolaid go back to Sesshoumaru.

Everybody just ran into the room to see a drenched Sesshoumaru and a smirking Kagome they just started to laugh so hard and when they finally recoverd they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome compleatly ready for school they all were confused _have we really been laughing that long? _was the question on everyones mind.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and smirked, aparently they had and idea. Kagome made a bairier of the koolaid with her elemental powers and Sesshoumaru made an electrical one around that one and this was all around the group staring like idiots (O.o thought i ought to show you guys what they look like--')

"SESSHOUMARU, KAGOME LET US OUT THIS INSTINT!" The whole group yelled at the retreating forms of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But what was really going through their minds, other than getting to school and out of the koolaid and electiricity, was _they seem to be getting along much better. _In truth they were getting along better but Kagome will never forgive Sesshoumaru for leaving and not being there when it happen to her.

At school everyone moved out of the way for Kagome walking through the halls cause they could seee the face that meant 'out of my way or i will kill you' aparently she was PMSing. (Kagome glares at the auther)

When the first bell rang Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted ways and went to their respected classes well Sesshoumaru did but Kagome went to the roof since everybody knew that she skiped first period.

When Kagome made it up to the roof she started to sing part of her favorite songs she wrote along time ago called confused (**THIS SONG IS MINE SO DONT YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE IT!**)

"Im trying to figure this out

im tryin to see if its real or fake

i dont know anymore if its love or hate

i cant figure it out if its dark or light

i dont know beteen day or night

i dont know how to show if im happy or sad

i dont know what glad or mad is

i just know one thing im cofused

confused with my life

confused with you"

"Who did you write that song for Kagome cause it sounds like it was for me?" a cold emotionless voice said from behind her

"Sessoumaru, not everything is about you. but i wrote this song before you left and it was about you but now its just a song worth nothing to me." Kagomes own emotionless and cold voice answered him.

"why? why Kagome why did you go emotionless. This emotionless Kagome is not the kagome i would laugh with when no one was around its not the Kagome that i smiled and laughed at when she had her blond moments. This Kagome is not the dragon that would lash out at anybody that insulted her or her friends. What happen to you to make you change so much?" Sesshoumaru just had to know or else he was going to die cause none of her friends were helping.

"You know my bf at the time when you left well HE RAPED ME YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE AT MY PARTY AND YOU WERNT HE REPED ME! I just cant help thinking if you were there it wouldnt have happen. Yeah i know i could have handled it im a dragon but no i couldnt he was stronger and older Sesshoumaru after he raped me i had a kid two to be exact One was a full kitsune and the other a dragon i dont know how it happen but it did. I had to give them up and i did they both are five and dont even know their mother its all my fault." Kagome gave him part of the answer he was looking for and was about to give the other half but stoped cause the bell rung. "Sesshoumaru thats all i can tell you right now some stuff is happening and i dont want you mixed into it. none of my friends know any of this and if you tell them then i will kill you without hesitance. now i have to go to class goodbye." Kagome just stoped god he couldnt handle this it wasnt fair he thought he was getting somewhere cause she accually used emotion in her voice yeah it didnt show on her face but it was in her voice but now shes back to emotionless Kagome. _Damnit I want my Kags back -sigh- I guess I will just have to deal cause shes still Kagome and im going to have to except the new her. IM GOING TO KILL THAT KITSUNE FREAK FOR HURTING MY KAGOME! Calm down Sesshoumaru its ok shes fine now its ok deep breathes. OMG I FORGOT ABOUT CLASS!_

After that little war in his mind Sesshoumaru went to class. It turns out he has second period PE with Kagome so he was just going to have to play cool for the rest of the day.

"Hey Sess you going to go to Kags house to watch our band practice?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the locker room dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Yeah, Sango asked me the same thing so i guess i will I want to see what our old band has going on. I cant believe you guys are still in Fire angels." Sesshoumaru replied. (hey sorry if i said they only had the band for a year but they had it longer just it was fire angels then and they changed and i know i said Kagomes class was something else but its not its PE sorry just come along with me ok im not that good of a writer)

"ummm Sess we dont call it that anymore its called Bloody Misfits. Kagome changed it thinking it was better for the title than the last and we thought so also." yasha was scratching his head at the same time as saying this cause so much has changed and he was kinda scared cause Sesshoumaru and Kagome came up with 'fire angels' name and Kagome changed it so she didnt have to think about Sess n e more.

"Damn another thing she changed cause of me. Inuyasha why doese Kags hate me so much?" Sesshoumaru wasnt mad he was just confused and hurt he wanted his Kagome back and wanted her NOW.

"See thats the thing, big bro, she doesnt hate you she loves or loved you and you left you broke her heart and it just wont mend and shes tired of giving her heart out so shes locked it away along with her emotions and threw away the key. She doesnt hate you she just doesnt forgive you at all." Explained Inuyasha. All the while they were sparing while talking. Sesshoumaru took a look at Kagome to see how she was doing and saw her sparing with the toughess dude in the class and winning by the time he looked over to her she had the boy on the ground with her claws at his neck.

"ANOTHER VICTORY FOR KAGOME TENCHI NO TAMA!" the gym teach yelled and everyone cheared while Kagome smirked and looked over at Inuyasha and mouthed 'your turn' with a smirk on the whole time.

"NEXT IS INUYASHA TAISHO GOOD LUCK BOY HAHAHAHAH" The teach cackled while Inuyasha gulped.

"pray for me big bro cause im going to get my ass kicked and bad." Inuyasha wisperd to his brother while going by him and bowing to Kagome.

"oh Inuyasha your going to need more than prayer your going to need the hospital cause im not going to go easy for one second." Kagome said in a very scaring voice.

Oh and Kagome didnt go easy after the spar Inuyasha was so hurt he had to go to the nurse and had to have someone cary him.

"OK WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT?" the teach asked and everyone backed up even Sess backed up thinking _HELL NO IM NOT GOING TO GET THE ASS KICKED OUT OF ME BY HER!._

"aww Kags it looks like you have no one else to fight isnt that sad." the teach said in a baby voice while smirking "figures."

"naw its ok its time to change n e way so OUT OF HERE IDIOTS!" Kagome said while leaving the gym already changed.

it was after school and they all were in the basement of Kagomes house.

"HEY SOUTA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE-" Kagome didnt get to finish cause soutas hand went to her mouth before she could tell everyone his secret little crush.

"Im down im down and you promised you wouldnt tell." souta said out of breath cause he had to run so she wouldnt say n e thing else.

Kagome walked into her kitchen to look for her chocolate stash. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE!"

Soutas face paled so much he looked like the living dead.

"Dude shes your younger sister why the hell are you scared?" Sesshoumaru asked cause it use to be Kagome scared of Souta not the other way around but that was before he left

"she may be younger but shes a hell of a lot tougher than last time you saw her and hell its her chocolate and im dead AHHHHH" while talking Kagome came out with red eyes chasing after Souta.

"SOUTA GET THE HELL BACK HERE IF YOU DONT THEN IM GOING TO FUCKING BEAT THE HELL OUTA YOU AND YOU KNOW I CAN" Kagome yelled while she stoped chasing after him cause the door bell went off.

"Who is it?" Kagome yelled through the door.

"Why Kagome you dont remember your ex hmmm forgetful as always" a male evil voice said through the door

Kagome locked the door and paled while locking the rest of the house up.

**OK THANKS WELL UMM I KNOW YOU GUYS MAY THINK I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I DONT IM JUST WRITING AND MAKING UP STUFF I GUESS THATS WHAT YOU DO WITH STORIES RIGHT? WELL N E WAY THANKS FOR READING IM REALLY THANKFUL BYE BYE PPL AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
